


How a sociopath borns.

by lizmindpalace



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: My First Fanfic, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizmindpalace/pseuds/lizmindpalace
Summary: A little text explaining how Sherlock feels in his life, if you have felt like that, welcome to my world.





	How a sociopath borns.

He hadn’t had too many memories about childhood, but after he finally saw Eurus again, then all the memories came back to his mind palace. At the beginning it wasn’t so bad, but finally he was a human and even though he didn’t want, he fell.  
“I don’t need anybody” repeated for himself once again.  
He couldn’t understand how all this time had lived without a clue of his past, how his brain had changed the story in that way? He was a coward, he preferred to forget instead fight with the feelings, but feelings had gone away as well, or no?  
When all about that had happened?  
He was at school, he was a good student, but there was something wrong with him. Or why other kids didn’t want him near? He liked to play but no one wanted to play with the _boffin._  
“ _They’re jealous about me_ ” he used to think “I’m better, they aren’t able to see”  
He learnt to play and talk with himself, he built a mind palace where he was happy, and where Mycroft wasn’t able to insult him, and the East Wind didn’t exist.  
However, he had to live in the real world as well. He put his mind to be better. And stayed away of people, because people wasn’t as clever as him, and they couldn’t understand him. If nobody listened him, why should he listen them?  
Besides people was strange, he couldn’t deal with people. They cared about stupid things, as love. What was love? Despite the love his parents fell for him, and that he loved them, his feelings had changed. He couldn’t feel as before, almost all the time he felt alone and sad for no reason.  
The idea of kill all of them was always there but he didn’t want to live being chased, besides he never liked violence at all.  
His only escape was be clever, because in that way everybody ran away of him. He had learnt to survive alone. He knew how to amuse oneself by himself too, solving weird situations at home and places around him, but sometimes the situations were so easy to his big intellect, and the only thing he could do was use the prohibited substances that had found in someone’s coat. He loved to use them, because he disappeared of the world for some hours.  
He thought he would die alone and soon, even though he loved his work, a life like that wouldn’t allow him to live for many years, and then he met his best friend and everything was better, a little circle of friends made him feel part of a something, of a family.  
But all what he had done with his life wasn’t been good. He made too many mistakes and just because a little girl who got revenge of her loneliness. But he was alone too and the only revenge he got was in himself hurting himself even more. But he won’t change, _the damage is done._


End file.
